Dragonball Sj Specials
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: Various Specials based on Dragonball Sj... Any story with Inc at the end are incomplete stories and will be finished at a later date...


Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"Dragon Ball Sj Special"  
Special 1 "Story of Schala"  
  
  
Deep in space on a small planet called Vegeta, there lived a wise and powerful young king. He   
hadn't ruled very long but he knew much about the workings of power and the throne for his   
father had taught him much. This particular king was very optimistic and very reckless in his   
decisions. He had a plan to create a super being from the blood of his people. Long had the   
legend of a super saiyan been passed from generation to generation. This idea intrigued the   
young king. So he brought together the greatest minds the kingdom had produced to bring his   
plan about. They had long acquired space travel and come across many beings through the decades   
to follow. There were many creatures that had useful gifts that could add to the already   
formidable saiyan power. Such were the Namekians, and the Typhlosans. So he sent emissaries to   
the two planets to bring back a specimen of each back to the planet Vegeta. It would take long   
to travel to the planets, so the king brought the scientists together to converse on his idea   
to make his own super saiyan. Long months passed and the kings men devised a way to splice the   
genes from the two alternate races into a small fertilized egg of a powerful Saiyan female and   
male. Then implanting the genetic data from the Namekian and Typhlosan, they could create a   
hybrid Saiyan with the abilities of all three races. Though only a theory the king went through   
with the plan. Finally the emissaries came back with the two creatures and work began.   
The scientists toiled for years after several unsuccessful hybrids. This of course upset   
the king, since he expected results quickly. A small lab accident occurred and through it they   
finally were granted their greatest hybrid ever, a perfectly crafted Saiyan hybrid. There were   
small problems such as the hair color and the fact that there were two of them! The egg had   
divided and split into two Saiyan's, one male and the other female. This was an unexpected chain   
of events. The king was ecstatic, now his dream of having his very own super saiyan now   
increased to having two of them. The dream was shattered after they scanned both and the   
results were that only the female had any of the hybrid qualities but seemed to have a low power   
level and the male was an ordinary saiyan but with an increased power level for a young infant.   
The king became furious, he scorned the weak female and adopted the boy as his son and successor   
naming him Vegeta. Thus naming the female after the only woman to ever reject him, Schala. The   
two twins were very competitive and constantly fought. Vegeta always overcame Schala since he   
was much stronger then her. This infuriated her to no end. She vowed to one day best Vegeta.   
Five years later, the king becoming tired of the constant bickering of Vegeta and Schala,   
ordered her to be sealed into a cryo-pod and sent into the farthest reaches of space to fend for   
herself. After long decades of being cryogenically frozen in a space pod, she landed on a small   
planetoid. The only memory she had was that she was shunned by the universe and became cold   
hearted and spiteful of everything. Though only being 5 years of age, she quickly began to   
systematically wiping out the planets inhabitants. She was fast and strong, and with the hybrid   
qualities, she could regenerate her limbs, even her tail, at will. Including the fact she could   
breathe underwater and has an increased brain mass giving her heightened intelligence. The  
people of the planet were no match for the Saiyan and were finally destroyed after a 10 year   
war with her. Realizing that she made a terrible mistake, because now she had to farm and grow   
food for herself. There was no one left to do it for her and this confounded her to no end. So   
the next few years were miserable for her. 


End file.
